


Shut Up

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot has recurring fantasies about finding creative ways to shut Hardison up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up

In the beginning they weren't technically fantasies. Eliot's daydreams concerning Hardison usually involved stuffing him into closets with duct tape on his mouth, or holding him down and clamping his hands over the geek's babbling mouth, or any number of similarly violent techniques. He could get pretty creative when he wanted to. It was a fun way to pass the time when Hardison's lectures and geekspeak and bitching got to be a bit much.

At first.

And then, at some point, Hardison became Alec in Eliot's brain and the fantasies got a little more elaborate and a lot more dirty. Instead of socks, it was Eliot's cock going into his mouth and forcing him to be quiet. The muffled noises Alec made when Eliot locked his hands around his mouth became less protesting and more erotic. Every time Alec started to annoy, the fantasies came creeping around Eliot's brain, inviting him to come play. More than once he'd gotten hard in the middle of one of the briefings just thinking about it and had to will his burgeoning erection away before anyone noticed.

Alec Hardison talked right through it all, oblivious as ever to the thoughts behind Eliot Spencer's eyes.


End file.
